


Between the Spaces

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, ffxvrarepairsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: There's something about holding Nyx's hand that Drautos likes.





	Between the Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for ffxvrarepairsweek2017.

The mornings are peculiar sometimes especially when he finds Nyx reading a book in bed and waiting for him to rise, or the ones where he opens his eyes and sees Nyx staring at him with this look of adoration and something completely indescribable.

This time it’s another wonder when Drautos finally wakes and is greeted with a chaste kiss over his lips. How the months pass so quickly between them, and he finds himself in this strange comfort that he never thought he would feel again.

“Morning there, sleepy head.”

Drautos mutters one back and sits halfway up, still in the process of a yawn and eyes slowly coming into clear focus. From the corner, he spots the red numbers of 6:08am on his clock.

“Why don’t you get a few more hours in?” Nyx rubs the stubble on Drautos’ face. “Today’s an off kind of day.”

“So you can watch me sleep again?” Drautos leans into the touch, eyes close for a moment while Nyx's fingers smooths around his cheek and buries into his hair.

“What can I say? I like it." A casual response and another stroke behind his ear.

Drautos hums in thought before settling against his pillow and bringing Nyx closer to him for more of that warmth he’s so used to while their legs tangle underneath the white sheets.

“There we go, big guy,” Nyx says, getting comfortable nuzzling against Drautos’ chest and breathes in content. “So got any plans for later? Because I don’t mind staying in like this.” There’s a bit of a mischievous glamour in his eyes while his index finger playfully glides around the older man’s pectorals.

“Reading my thoughts, are you?” Drautos wants to keep him and everything they've built, never to let it disappear but he knows forever is impossible. There are rare days like this when they’re not on the field and he wants to make most of it. What more he's allowed to have despite the ticks of a clock, the countdown to the end.

“Did I ever tell you that I’m actually quite the master at it?”

“Is that so?” Drautos faintly smiles and takes Nyx’s hand into his own, resting against his beating heart instead. “Care to guess what I’m thinking now?”

“Now? Well,” Nyx slowly responds and looks into Drautos’ eyes, trying to get an idea. “Me, for starters.”

Drautos rolls his eyes. “An obvious fact. Try again.”

“Yes, sir.” Nyx smirks and lifts their hands together, swaying his grip with Drautos’ side to side while no one let go.

“What’re you doing?”

“Assessing the situation.”

“By swinging our hands?”

“It’s part of step one.”

Drautos snorts but it’s Nyx, after all, a wildcard in the heat of battle but he’s intelligent and quick despite his insubordination when his heart pushes him forward and everything else becomes a blur to him. Then Drautos stills, almost breathless as his hand is taken towards the younger man’s lips, pressing down on each and every knuckle with utter most care.

Nyx is full of surprises, and everyday, Drautos continues to learn so much more.

“And your findings?” Drautos barely whispers. The caress along his skin is attentive, and the minor scars delicately touched by the heat of Nyx’s mouth is most enjoyable.

“I believe you already know,” Nyx answers, squeezing his hand and buries his head into the crook of Drautos' neck.

Drautos lowers his head, their noses bumping and he sees those piercing blue eyes watching him, curious and waiting. He wants to hear him say it but instead, he sets a small kiss on his forehead, nose, lips, and ends with Nyx’s hand, repeating the same gesture from before.

The tattoo on Nyx's finger is puzzling but Drautos thinks of it as a lifeline, a trail leaving itself invisible as it makes its way to Nyx’s heart and calls it Home. Drautos slides his mouth over the black line just like he has done with the other markings on Nyx’s body. He senses Nyx shuddering in response, fingers tighten in his grip. When Drautos looks up, he assumes the cogs are turning in Nyx's brain as those eyes trying to discern his thoughts and actions. A mystery waiting to be solved.

“What’re you thinking now?” Nyx asks quietly.

“Everything.” And Drautos’ heart aches once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
